Say Something
by Sasara Keiko
Summary: Aku merasa ini adalah titik dimana aku sudah menyerah padamu. Aku sudah berusaha belajar untuk mencintaimu namun apa yang kau lakukan selalu membuatku selalu jatuh./"Untuk yang terakhir kali, katakan alasan agar aku tidak menyerah padamu."/DLDR


**Say Something**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Sasara Keiko**

 **Hyuuga Neji x Tenten**

 **DLDR.**

 **Author masih amatir.**

.

.

.

Aku merasa ini adalah titik dimana aku sudah menyerah padamu. Aku sudah berusaha belajar untuk mencintaimu namun apa yang kau lakukan selalu membuatku selalu jatuh. / "Untuk yang terakhir kali, katakan alasanmu agar aku tidak menyerah padamu."

.

.

 _"A-aku menyukaimu."_

 _Dengan perasaan yang berdebar, keringat dingin ditengah terik matahari serta tubuh yang agak bergetar akhirnya dia berhasil mengucapkan kalimat itu. Matanya terus menatap kearah perempuan bercepol dua yang memandangnya dengan datar. Seolah apa yang pria didepannya ucapkan tadi tidak bermakna apa-apa._

 _"Oh."_

 _Bohong jika pemuda itu tidak terluka mendengar jawaban perempuan dia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang berdenyut dihatinya. Dia sudah sejauh ini. Hanya karena sepatah kata tadi dia tidak akan menyerah! Dia pun tersenyum lebar memandang perempuan itu._

 _"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Tenten?"_

 _Tak disangka kalimat itu keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu sedikit cemas mendengar jawaban dari perempuan yang sedang membuka bungkus permen karetnya dengan santai._

 _Perasaan berdebar yang menyenangkan itu masih setia mendampinginya._

 _Perempuan yang sedari terlihat sok sibuk memakan permen karetnya lalu menatap kearah pemuda itu sebentar. Tangannya bermain dengan gantungan kunci yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Dia terlihat seperti acuh tak acuh._

 _"Hn." ucapnya singkat sambil kembali mengunyah permen karet dengan tangannya mempermainkan gantungan kunci._

 _Sedangkan pria itu membelalak mendengar jawaban perempuan itu. Raut wajah bahagia terlihat jelas dan senyumnya tak memudar sama sekali. Mata amethyst-nya memandang perempuan itu dengan penuh arti. Tanpa sadar dia memegang tangan perempuan tersebut._

 _"Terimakasih, Tenten. A-Aku menyayangimu."_

 _"Ya ya terserahlah. Aku mau pergi ada urusan."_

 _Dengan begitu perempuan bercepol dua itu langsung melompati atap sekolah yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat mereka berbicara. Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan. Bahkan melihat kearahnya sama sekali saja tidak._

 _'Tak apa. Mungkin dia memang sedang ada urusan.' batin pemuda itu berusaha memahami. Dia tersenyum berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya walau matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Untuk saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah dia telah diterima oleh gadis yang sudah dia sayangi sejak lama._

.

.

.

.

Besoknya berita tentang seorang Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten berpacaran menyebar dengan cepat disekolah. Terang saja semua orang yang mendengar hal ini pasti sangat terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut?

Hyuuga Neji.

Seorang pria baik hati, lembut, cerdas dan merupakan penerus dari salah satu perusahaan ternama di Jepang. Dia merupakan gambaran dari 'Pangeran Impian' semua gadis. Dia juga banyak diincar oleh para gadis-gadis disekolahnya. Sudah banyak gadis yang menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya. Namun semua itu selalu ditolak secara halus oleh Neji. Itu karena gadis yang telah mengikat hatinya sejak lama.

Ialah Tenten.

Dia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang cukup menonjol disekolahnya. Oh jangan berpikiran dia adalah gadis yang cantik, perangai lemah lembut dan selalu menebar senyum ramah kepada semua orang. Karena pada kenyataannya dia **jauh** dari itu semua. Dia merupakan gadis yang tomboy—teramat tomboy—dengan dandanan rambut yang selalu dicepol 2 serta permen karet yang selalu tesedia dikantongnya. Sebenarnya dia cukup manis, namun karena sifatnya yang dingin dan agak kasar membuat orang mundur sebelum menghadapinya.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bahwa Neji tergila-gila pada gadis itu. Mungkin kata tergila-gila agak terlalu berlebihan namun memang begitulah kenyataannya. Neji telah menyukai gadis itu sejak kelas 2 SMP. Namun dulu dia tidak pernah berani mengatakan perasaannya. Hingga mereka kelas 3 Sekolah Menengah Atas barulah dia berani menyatakan perasaannya.

Sementara Tenten, jelas dia mengetahui perasaan pria itu padanya tapi dia hiraukan. Karena menurutnya Neji mungkin hanya merasakan cinta monyet padanya. Jadi dia membiarkan Neji begitu saja.

.

Tenten berjalan dengan langkah santai memasuki pekarangan sekolahnya. Selama berjalan kekelasnya, hampir semua orang dari tempat yang dia lewati melihat kearahnya. Ada yang menatapnya sinis, ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka dan benci, ada juga yang langsung membuang muka ketika Tenten lewat.

Dan setelah Tenten lewat, mereka akan berbisik-bisik mengenainya. Yang mana menurut Tenten itu bukan termasuk kategori berbisik.

"Kalian sudah dengarkan? Katanya monster bercepol itu pacarnya Neji-kun sekarang. Wah kok bisa ya?" tanya seorang gadis dengan suara agak pelan pada rombongannya. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain menganggukan kepala. Mereka sedikit merapatkan diri satu sama lain.

"Iya. Aku tak menyangka jika monster seperti itulah tipe gadis yang Neji-kun sukai. Benarkan, teman-teman?"

"Benar! Apa sih yang Neji-kun liat dari perempuan seperti itu?"

BRAK!

Mereka semua terdiam ketika Tenten tiba menyentakan pintu kelasnya dengan keras kemudian mendekati rombongan yang sedari tadi berbisik mengenainya. Tenten memandang mereka sambil tersenyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Beberapa orang yang melihat senyum itu merinding bahkan ada yang langsung berlari.

"Selamat pagi, teman-teman! Kalian sedang berbicara apa nih? Kok aku tidak diajak ya? Hehe." tanya Tenten dengan mata menyipit karena tertawa pelan. Namun bagi mereka, tawa Tenten yang _sangat jarang terjadi_ terdengar bagai tawa kematian yang sedang menunggu nyawa mereka.

"T-tidak. Kami hanya berbicara tentang PR yang diberikan oleh Anko-sensei. Sulit sekali soalnya." ucap salah satu gadis takut-takut.

"I-iya! Kau sudah, Tenten?" tanya gadis yang tadi berbicara buruk tentang Tenten dengan wajah yang rasanya ingin Tenten tendang.

Raut wajah Tenten langsung berubah menjadi datar dan dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung melempar sebuah buku Ekonomi yang merupakan mata pelajaran Anko-sensei. Semuanya terdiam tak ada yang berani melawan Tenten.

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Aku muak melihat wajahmu yang kebanyakan tepung itu. Kerjakan PR-ku atau kau tidak tenang selama hidup disekolah ini."

Dengan segera Tenten pergi ketempat duduknya lalu melepar tasnya sembarangan dengan keras. Tak peduli karena dipandangi oleh teman sekelasnya dia langsung pergi keluar kelas. Dia berencana untuk bolos hingga jam istirahat nanti. Mood-nya hancur karena mendengar ucapan gadis-gadis itu. Sesaat sebelum Tenten pergi jauh, terdengar suara teriakan kesal dan suara heboh dari kelasnya.

 _Dasar cabe-cabean._ Batin Tenten kemudian melenggang pergi.

Tujuan Tenten tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kantin. Karena hanya disitu dia bisa menenangkan diri dari para perempuan-perempuan gila itu. Lagi pula ini masih terlalu pagi, sepertinya hanya dia yang bolos.

"Tenten!"

Ternyata dia salah.

Sakura, Ino dan Temari telah duduk manis diujung kantin.

Tenten dengan segera menghampiri teman-temannya. Rasanya beruntung sekali Sakura, Ino dan Temari bisa sekelas lagi. Mereka bisa bersama-sama kemana pun yang mereka mau. Dan jika dihukum pun mereka akan dihukum bersama. Sedangkan dia sendiri malah terjebak dikalangan para makhluk-makhluk aneh yang ada dikelasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini baru jam pertama dan kau sudah berkeliaran kesini." tanya Sakura menatap Tenten yang sedang memesan makanan.

"Tentu saja bolos. Memangnya kau tidak bisa melihat? Kalian sendiri kenapa disini?" balas Tenten pedas. Moodnya masih berantakan akibat kejadian dikelasnya tadi. Namun mereka semua sudah kebal dengan kalimat-kalimat Tenten yang selalu pedas, sinis, dingin, apapun itu.

"Ck, aku tau kau bolos. Maksudku apa yang membuatmu bolos sepagi ini, eh? Kalau kami Kurenai-sensei sedang sakit, jadi dia hanya memberi kami tugas." tanya dan jawab Sakura lagi yang diikuti tatapan penasaran teman-temannya.

"Enak sekali kalian. Aku hanya bosan. Aku muak melihat jenis manusia aneh dikelasku."

Tenten membawa makanan yang dia pesan kemudia duduk disamping Temari. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lebih rinci mereka sudah mengerti siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Tenten. Mereka sudah tau bahwa Tenten memiliki hubungan yang sedikit buruk dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri. Terkadang mereka mereka kasian, tapi tak banyak yang bisa mereka bantu.

"Lupakan saja mereka. Nanti juga lelah sendiri. " ucap Ino tanpa menoleh ke Tenten. Tatapan mata Ino terkunci pada ponsel yang digenggamnya. Sesekali tangannya mengetik sesuatu. Sakura dan Ini menganggukan kepala pertanda setuju.

"Biasanya juga begitu. Tapi tadi aku kesal sekali!" ucap Tenten.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi kali ini?" Temari bertanya.

Tenten pun menceritakan hal yang dia alami tadi pagi pada teman-temannya. Mulai dari tatapan aneh orang-orang hingga gadis yang dia rasa memakai tepung diwajahnya. Dia menceritakan dengan tak bersemangat.

"TUNGGU!" tiba-tiba Ino berteriak dengan keras menyela cerita Tenten. Tenten yang kaget hampir saja melempar sendok yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

"Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh!"

Teman-temannya yang lain juga menatap horror kepada Ino. Sementara Ino hanya terkekeh pelan menatap mereka sambil mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. Dia pun agak mencondongkan badannya kedepan.

"Maaf deh. Aku keceplosan. Lupakan tentang cabe-cabean tadi. Apa berita yang beredar itu benar? Apa sekarang kau sudah berpacaran dengan Neji?" tanya Ino kali ini dengan suara agak berbisik. Kini semua pasang mata menatap kearah Tenten sambil tersenyum menggoda. Tenten hanya memutar mata bosan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"KYAAAA!"

Tenten menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan teman-temannya. Bahkan para penjaga kantin sempat melirik kearah mereka. Namun mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu ditambah juga itu adalah Tenten dan teman-temannya. Tenten sendiri rasanya ingin memukul kepala mereka satu-satu dengan sendok ditangannya. Tangannya sudah terlalu bernafsu untuk memukul seseorang.

"Akhirnya, Tenten!" teriak Temari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Tenten.

"Hentikan! Kalian kenapa sih!?" bentak Tenten kesal. Teman-temannya bukannya takut mereka malah berdiri dan langsung memeluk Tenten bersamaan. Tenten bergidik ngeri merasakan ketidaknormalan yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya. Dia berusaha keras melepaskan pelukan maut mereka.

"Lepaskan!"

Mereka melepasnya.

"Astaga, aku tak percaya ini. Akhirnya kau memiliki pacar, Tenten! Dan untungnya dia adalah Neji!" ucap Sakura histeris. Yang lain tidak menghilangkan senyum bahagia mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kami hanya berpacaran. Aku tidak memiliki rasa apapun padanya."

Suasana menyenangkan dan gembira yang membuncah tadi seketika menghilang. Kini mereka semua menatap kearah Tenten dengan tatapan bingung. Tenten yang mengerti dengan tatapan mereka menjelaskan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hm, begini. Aku menerimanya karena dia sudah lama menggangguku. Sejujurnya aku sangat risih dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Dan aku pikir aku bisa menghentikan perlakuannya dengan cara ini. Jadi yah aku menerimanya."

Tak ada seorang pun yang berucap. Suasana disekitar kantin mendadak berganti menjadi tegang dan sedikit mencekam. Semua berkutat pada pemikiran masing-masing. Sakura, Ino dan Temari tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan Tenten. Mereka tau Tenten sedikit kasar dan dingin tapi dia baik. Dan mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Tenten bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Jadi, kau menerimanya agar dia berhenti mengganggumu?" tanya Temari pelan yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap oleh Tenten.

"Apa kau membencinya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hm, tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka dia selalu mengusikku."

"KAU GILA YA!?" teriak Temari tiba-tiba. Tenten, Sakura dan Ino berjengit mendengar teriakan Temari yang keras. Mereka tau jika Temari sudah marah, tamatlah mereka.

"Dengar, Tenten." Temari memegang bahu Tenten dengan kuat dan memandangnya tajam. Tenten meneguk ludahnya perlahan melihat tatapan Temari. Bersiap menerima ocehan maut darinya.

"Jika memang kau tidak menyukainya sama sekali lebih baik kau tidak usah menerimanya dari awal. Kau hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikiranmu. Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau tau banyak pemuda yang sulit mendekatimu. Aku akui Neji memang satu-satunya pemuda yang berani sejauh ini padamu. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" ucap Temari panjang lebar.

Sakura dan Ino yang sedari tadi tetap diam pun menyetujui penjelasan Temari dalam hati. Memang diantara mereka, Temari lah yang paling bijak dan dewasa. Karena ibunya telah lama meninggal sehingga dialah yang menjaga dan mengurus dua adiknya serta ayah mereka yang selalu sibuk.

Sementara itu Tenten sendiri tertegun mendengar ucapan Temari. Seolah kenyataan yang dia perbuat menamparnya keras. Sejujurnya dia baru sadar apa yang dia lakukan ini sedikit jahat. Dia tau jika Neji benar-benar menyukainya tapi dia malah mempermainkannya seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"A-aku..." Tenten tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat. Pikirannya masih mencerna ucapan-ucapan Temari yang entah kenapa membuat perasaan bersalah yang amat besar menyiksanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Tenten dengan suara tercekat. Walau dia tidak menyukai Neji tapi dia masih berusaha menghargai pemuda itu.

"Jika memang kau tidak suka, putuskan saja. Walau memang masih terlalu awal untuk memutuskan. Daripada hubungan kalian semakin jauh? Sakit yang dia rasakan semakin menyakitkan." ucap Ino menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

"Tapi cobalah untuk membuka hatimu padanya. Siapa tau kau bisa benar-benar menerimanya." tambah Sakura berusaha membantu Tenten menjernihkan pikirannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik tembok yang ada dihadapan mereka, pria yang sedari tadi merupakan topik pembicaraan mereka mendengar semua obrolan mereka. Hatinya berdenyut kencang mengetahui kenyataan yang menghantamnya keras. Dia pun melenggang pergi dengan perasaan yang teramat kecewa.

.

Seharian ini Tenten terus merenungkan kejadian yang dikantin tadi. Hingga bel pulang berbunyi dia masih terus memikirkannya. Dia tidak bisa lepas dari semua kalimat yang diucapkan oleh teman-temannya. Semua yang dikatakan mereka terlalu benar sehingga hal tersebut menghantui pikirannya.

"Argh!" teriak Tenten melempar kaleng minuman yang tadi dia minum.

HAP

Tenten terkejut mendapati pemuda yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya tepat berada beberapa langkah didepannya. Dia mengira bahwa dijalanan sepi seperti ini hanya ada dirinya. Entah kenapa jantung Tenten berdetak lebih cepat dan seluruh sarafnya menegang mengetahui hanya mereka berdua disini.

"N-Neji?"

 **TBC.**

 **Halooo~ *tebar bunga***

 **Saya datang dengan fic ala kadarnya~**

 **Maafin kalo ficnya aneh, gaje, banyak typo, dsb.**

 **Ini cuma twoshoot kok (kayanya). Awalnya pengen oneshoot utk ulangtahun Neji tapi berubah pikiran. Mungkin chap selanjutnya dipublish pas ultah mz Neji xoxo.**

 **Sejujurnya gatau ini genrenya apa. Romancenya belum adaa dichap ini sih kan yaa...**

 **Sekian bacotan gaje tak bermakna ini. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan (mungkin) review! :D**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan!**


End file.
